Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One such service is the provisioning of multimedia summaries for content information. For example, service providers provide services that enable communication between users and sharing of different contents (e.g., textual data, images, videos, etc. of social networking information, news feed information, one or more content files, or a combination thereof) between the users. It is tedious and takes a lot of effort for the users to browse through such information because the information is visual (text and image format). Such drawback diminishes the effectiveness and efficiency of the services rendered. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges in providing multimedia summaries for the content information based on their characteristics.